User talk:Swiftslash/Warrior Guide
Good work, we need something like this. Maybe just add a mention of spears and scythes, they can work quite well on a primary Warrior. Tycn 23:02, 17 June 2007 (EDT) :Scythes? On a steady stancer maybe. Spears are only good for building adrenaline at range, even then, most people prefer wands. -Auron 23:42, 17 June 2007 (EDT) I will add notes about warriors using other weapons (Bows, spears, scythes, daggers), but I chose to focus on warrior weapons, at least for now. Thanks for feedback[[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] 03:31, 18 June 2007 (EDT) How does the Obsidian Tank look? I ripped it off of Build:W/E Obsidian Tank. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 02:16, 18 June 2007 (EDT) :Looks good, I'll add some more text to it some day though, when I've finished other sections, and give it a more guideline feeling rather than just showing a build. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] 03:31, 18 June 2007 (EDT) It has really come along... Nice work guys! ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 11:38, 18 June 2007 (EDT) Nice work. I like what I see so far. Shireensysop 11:42, 18 June 2007 (EDT) frvwrf2. I like you helping out but the duplicated builds were meant to be there, since that's how I work. I duplicate, then change arond the text and builds, to fit the skill. I just had to save it since I had to go sleep. Nice try though xD [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] 20:03, 18 June 2007 (EDT) EDIT: If I knew how, I would revert it but I don't <___< [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] 20:05, 18 June 2007 (EDT) To revert, go to history, then compare, the click Undo that is right in the Current Revision title. Then go to the bottom and hit save. Sorry for that! Gooodbye for 2 weeks now guys =p. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 02:19, 19 June 2007 (EDT) Thanks. See you in two weeks! [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] 22:36, 19 June 2007 (EDT) Is there any intention to add a PvP section? If so, I can probably help some with that. --Edru viransu 19:29, 16 July 2007 (CEST) :not atm, no. Ofcourse it can be added but it would require WAY too much work. RA, AB, GvG, HA. Those all require different types of play. Well I'm not planning to make a PvP section but you could :D [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''warrior guide'') 19:35, 16 July 2007 (CEST) ::I think I'll start working on one in my userspace so as not to make your nicely polished guide look bad(yet). If it turns out well, maybe it could be added into this later, though. --Edru viransu 19:40, 16 July 2007 (CEST) :::Great idea, allthough a merge would be terrible. This page is already HUGE. Just simply linking to eachother should do. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''warrior guide'') 19:46, 16 July 2007 (CEST) Minor changes I really appreciate those of you who help me clean up the article but it might be good to let me fully finish up a section before cleaning it. It saves you all and me some time ^^ [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] 22:36, 19 June 2007 (EDT) To clear things up I'll add a list of what I'm done with AKA open to edits (strike = done): * Introduction * Weapons ** Alternative Weapons * Build Guidelines for a General Damager ** Builds for Swords ** Builds for Axes ** Builds for Hammers * Making a build for a General Damager ** Choosing attack skills ** Choosing self heal ** Choosing an IAS ** Choosing optional slots * Build Guidelines for a Tank ** Builds for a Tank More sections to be added... [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] 23:13, 19 June 2007 (EDT) GJ with this guys! Is it done, time to start on a new one? ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 04:29, 15 July 2007 (CEST) :Not to be a hypocrite but I've done pretty much all of it :P And what do you mean by a new one? Another prof? [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''warrior guide'') 11:12, 15 July 2007 (CEST) ::I've started a monk guide. Help would be greatly appreciated. Tycn 13:28, 15 July 2007 (CEST) :::Looks nice. We could always use the same "style" for both guides, giving them the same feeling. Maybe make more of a difference between PvE and PvP? This guide is so far only PvE (that's why I edited what you wrote frvwfr2). [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''warrior guide'') 13:50, 15 July 2007 (CEST) Ah, ok. I was like Flail sucks in pvp... but you knew what you were doing better than me. -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 14:48, 15 July 2007 (CEST) :Yeah but Frenzy sucks pve :D [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''warrior guide'') 18:59, 16 July 2007 (CEST) :Flail owns on hammers, wherever you are. --Edru viransu 19:01, 16 July 2007 (CEST) :Yep. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 19:05, 16 July 2007 (CEST) Vacation I'm going on vacation for two weeks starting tomorrow. No work will be done in that time (at least not from me). See you all in two weeks. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''warrior guide'') 19:12, 16 July 2007 (CEST) Axes At 14 mastery, axes do ~15 more damage over a minute or so (can't remember exactly) than swords due to the higher crit damage. --71.229.204.25 00:13, 3 December 2007 (CET)